


Smug Bastard

by lavenderlotion



Series: SteterNetwork Monthly Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Pre-Poly, Snow, Winter, shoveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles hates shovelling,hates it, and wouldn’t do it all if Peter wasn’t such a petty asshole.or; my fic for TheSteterNetwork Monthly Prompt: Happy New Year!





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles grunted as he lifted his shovel and watched in horror as the giant pile of snow he had been trying to scoop up spilled off the sides. Well,  _ some _ snow still made it onto the bank, but not nearly as much as Stiles had hoped. He sighed, long-suffering and desperate and looked back over at Peter. 

The smug bastard was sitting on their front step, wrapped up in his designer coat and designer gloves and being all smug-like. He was sipping something out of a steaming mug, looking like he had never enjoyed anything as much as he enjoyed watching Stiles struggle to rid their driveway of snow.

Stiles glared harder.

“Why the hell are you not helping!” Stiles demanded, throwing his free hand out in frustration. 

“Sweetheart, why would I ever do such a horrid thing?” Peter asked, a serene smile on his lips even as Stiles’ own mouth pulled back in a snarl.

“Uh - What - How, Ah! Why should you help?! Well, how about werewolf body-heat, and werewolf stamina, and werewolf speed, and werewolf strength!” Stiles explained, chest already heaving as he breathed deep, trying to get in air through the bite of cold. 

“All very good points, my love, but I think you're forgetting one very important thing,” Peter grinned and Stiles watched as the man pulled out his cell phone, clicked through for a moment before turning it to show Stiles the screen.

Oh, that fucking bastard!

The video started and Stiles could only just hear it from halfway down the drive but he had memorized the damn thing months ago, knew every word he had said. But it wasn’t even his fault! He had been drunk, drunk and nostalgic and Peter had  _ tricked him _ !

_ ”Peter! Peeeeter I promise, okay! If we move, if we move, I will shovel the driveway alllll on my own, okay? Okay, Peter? I promise!” _

Peter stopped the recording at that, settling back with a little grin, completely satisfied with himself even as Stiles continued to shovel. He was never getting drunk again! Well, he might, if Peter ever stopped being a petty bitch. Stiles highly doubted that, though. He would just have to come up with another way to get Peter to shovel.

Hmm, he could always call Chris and get him to come help out. It might make Peter jealous enough to start shovelling himself and, if Stiles was lucky, get both of them to get their acts together so Stiles could start being the filling in that hot, daddy sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Stiles found himself - wait for it -  _ shovelling _ , he was not alone. He was not alone at all. Peter was sat on the front step letting Stiles do all the work, much like less time, though  _ this time  _ Christopher Argent was shovelling along time him. They were joking around and having a fun time, and although Stiles was shovelling it was much for fun to be doing so with someone else.

Chris’ company probably had something to do with it too, not that Stiles would admit to that. Now, Stiles liked Chris. When Stiles and Peter first moved in, Stiles and Chris had hit it off swimmingly. They had been quick friends, and Stiles has enjoyed their interactions. Peter hadn’t felt the same. 

Now, Stiles expected Peter’s dislike for the other man could have something to do with how Chris had been on hitting on Stiles until Peter came out of nowhere to defend his honour or something. Which had been completely ridiculous and had been the opposite of pleased. Stiles hasn’t needed his honour defender! Yes, he was completely content and satisfied in his relationship but he couldn’t deny that being hit on my hot daddies was something he enjoyed. 

Chris was like, the definition of a hot daddy, so. 

So here Stiles was, shovelling his driveway after helping Chris with his own. Peter was still sat on the step, watching them with a sour face. Stiles knew he should probably keep the flirting down - it wasn’t fair to Chris to be pulled into his and Peter’s domestic disputes - but Chris didn’t seem to mind. Not with the way he was flirting back nor with the sly looks he had been sending Peter’s way.

It was during one of those that Stiles had an idea. This particular look had been noticeably longer than the others and Stiles didn’t miss how Chris was staring at Peter. Afterall, Chris stared at him the same way. Stiles wondered if he should feel jealous, even a little, when he caught Peter staring back the moment Chris looked away.

Stiles smirked. Stiles had an idea. Obviously, it was an excellent idea since he came up with it. 

He skidded towards the snow back on quick feet, packing together a tight ball of snow and mentally thanking Peter for reminding him to wear his gloves. He turned from both men the moment he had a handful of snow and propped his shovel against his shoulder as he prepared his weapon. 

“Chris!” Stiles called and the man turned around fast, his features already drawn down in concern.

Stiles threw the snowball, a large grin taking over his face as he watched Chris slowly blink down at his chest as if staring at the spot would somehow melt the snow off his coat. He slapped a hand over his mouth but Peter’s rich laughter from the driveway only spurred him on and Stiles let out a little giggle without meaning to. 

Chris narrowed his eyes and stared at Stiles for a long moment before a slow grin took over his face. Stiles could tell from the look alone that he was in trouble but he only laughed when Chris suddenly launched himself at him. Stiles stumbled a step back but Chris was already there, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and hauling him into the air,

Stiles let out a loud scream, Peter’s laughter all but drowning him out and Stiles would feel bad for how loud they were being if it wasn’t mid-afternoon on a Saturday. Chris kept hold of Stiles even as he flailed about and if it wasn’t so cold and the situation not so ridiculous he definitely would have been aroused. 

As it was, any boner-potential died out when Chris  _ threw him into the snow  _ and he landed face first, getting a mouthful of the fluff. Chris was laughing now too and the combined laughter was all Stiles could hear with his face buried in the snow. He lifted himself up, getting his hands under him as he gasped for breath - the air having been pushed from his chest when he had first hit the snow. 

Stiles turned with a glare, already packing another snowball and he took aim, hefting the ball over his head and hitting Peter square in the face. Peter sputtered back, arms spinning out in circles as his legs shot off the lowest step and he fell back dramatically. Chris’ laughed even louder then and Stiles knew he was absolutely screwed.

When Peter sat up he was staring at Chris with wide, shocked eyes with his mouth curled into a smile far softer than usual. It seemed Peter was absolutely screwed as well.

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this forever ago as I was shovelling. Not sure if I'm going to write anymore, though. Maybe?
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I thought up when shovelling! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> also, literally threw this as my monthly prompt way after the fact, because i could not think of anything else LOL. it totally works, though!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://brandileeder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
